Blood is thicker than Water
by RainyKat
Summary: Pewdie and Cry get stuck in Amnesia. Will they make it out or will they be stuck in the game... FOR-EV-ER! Find out by reading... Blood is thicker than Water!
1. Prolouge

Pewdiepie and Cryaotic were playing Amnesia one night when an overwhelming wave of nausea and sleepiness came over them and they passed out onto their keyboards. Little did they know that soon they would be transported into the world of their worst nightmare. And they also didn't know that someone meant for it to happen.

_**/Ok! This is the short beginning of this Pewds/Cry fanfiction. There is a tiny bit of Pewdiecry. BoyxBoy, so Don't like, don't read! There will be 2 POV's: Cry's and Pewd's. Special Guests include: Jennifer the Rock. Piggeh the... Piggeh. and... STEPHANO! I don't own them, so full credit to Pewdie for them. Thanks for reading guys! I shall continue every weekend! ~Rainy./**_


	2. Chapter 1

Pewds POV:  
I woke up in a dark room, lit only with torches. There was a table besides me and a key. Something tapped me on the back. I swear, I flew a few feet. "Jävlar!" I screamed and ran. "Wait! Pewds! Don't Go! It was just me!" The thing yelled and I recognized the voice. "God fucking dammit, Cry!" I gave him my best attempt at a hurt look but miserably failed. Cry erupted in his famous laughter and compelled me to join. After it died down to chuckles and we had our fair share of wiping away tears, I finally asked the question that was on my mind. "So Cry. Where are we?" Cry shrugged. "I have no idea…. But you know what it looks like?" I thought for a moment. "Amnesia?" Cry's eyes lit up and I knew I had guessed right. "Exactly! Shall we explore for Stephano?" Cry asked, holding out his arm. I took it and we skipped out of the room, Him laughing, and Me tripping, causing him to erupt into more laughing. "Wait!" I said and stopped skipping, causing Cry to stare at me with curiosity. "This is Amnesia! We didn't check the cabinet!" Cry slapped his forehead. "Of course!" I ran off back to the room, Cry trailing me. I pulled open the first door of the Cabinet and I jumped for joy. "Cry, Look, It's a tinderbox!" Cry smiled and picked it up, putting it in his pocket. "We'll use that later, An-" Cry retched and covered his mouth. I was instantly concerned and saw him point at the other thing in the closet. It was… "PIGGEH- Oh dear god you smell…" Cry ran off and I had a good idea of what he was doing. He always had a weak stomach. I poked the rotten, dead pig. "I guess I won't take you along today.." I muttered to myself as Cry walked back in, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Can we please go?" He asked, clutching his stomach. I nodded and grabbed the key on the table before I put my arm around Cry's shoulders, guiding him towards the door. With one last glance behind us, we left the room and closed the door. We walked down a long, long hallway until we reached a door. I jiggled the doorknob and found it was locked. "Wait, didn't you grab the key?" Cry said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Indeed I do!" I said as I grabbed the key from my pocket and inserted it in the door. I twisted until I heard a pop and the door swung open, revealing… "jävel" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Cry sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Well… Hope on a box. I don't want you dying." I said as I leapt onto a box and held my hand out to Cry. But just as he jumped, footsteps started in the water. I heard the splashing of the Kaernk as It rounded the corner, coming full speed at Cry. "Jump!" I screamed and Cry leapt… As the Kaernk grabbed him. Cry yelped in pain and fell into the water and the Kaernk rounded in for another attack. I panicked and turned around and saw… A hand! I threw it into the water and the Kaernk immediately ran over to it and started eating it. I grabbed Cry's hand and he collapsed onto me. I felt wetness on my shirt and it took me a moment to realize that Cry was sobbing. I took him by the shoulder and lifted him off of me. He buried his head in his hands and refused to look at me. "Don't worry, Cry. It's gone. And As long as you are by me, I won't let anything hurt you." I said, and as he looked up, I wiped away his tears. "Now let's get your leg cleaned up." I said gently and rolled up his pant leg to examined the wound. "It's not that bad Cry." I said as I cleaned up the wound. I helped him up and slung his arm around my shoulders and we continued on our way. I had just realized how dangerous this would be. And I wanted to protect Cry from all of it.


	3. Chapter 2

/AN: Sorry I forgot to put: Javel: Son of a Bitch and Javlar: Holy Fuck/  
Cry POV  
The moment we entered the dark, flooded room I knew we had gotten ourselves in deep. I sort of… Lost the will to go on and I hesitated. That was my mistake and I paid for it. We both knew the Kaernk was gonna come but I jumped too slow. I could of lost my leg, and ever possibly my life, but I was lucky I didn't. Instead, Pewdie was there to save me. Peh, Like the Video Games we co-op on he usually saves me. Ironic, huh? I was Lucky this time. Lucky Pewdie was there to save me. After he cleaned the wound he helped me up and guided me to the edge of the box. He leapt first and put his hand out to me. I tried to refuse it, but slid at the edge of the box, Making him have to catch me again. Damn me for being so clumsy. We continued going down the flooded corridor like this until we reached a place in the hallway where an adjoining room branched out. We made eye contact and simultaneously decided this would be a good idea to go in there, You know, Just incase. Pewdie hopped first, ducking under the doorway and he jumped and helped me over with him. It was a room full of bookcases. "Trevligt!" Pewds Said as he glanced over the bookcases. "There's a fucking Lantern!" He said, clearly excited over his find. I smile slyly, still feeling the pain from my leg. "One second and I'll get it!" Pewdie said as he hopped over to the boxes and picked up the lantern and…. "A large oil potion!" He chimed in and hopped back. "Save it for later. This hallway is light enough right now." I said, the pain beginning to come fiercely. Pewdie's eyebrows scrunched together. "Cry… Can you sit down for a moment?" He said, concerned. "Sure, But why do you need me to-" I started to say but fell down, aware of blinding pain in my head and white light behind my eyelids. My head swam and I couldn't move my limbs as I heard Pewdie calling my name and then…. Darkness.  
/AN: Again. Sorry. Trevligt: Nice. Sorry this chapter is soooo short, Im gonna add another if I can later on today. ~Love, Rainy./


End file.
